Un Noël presque parfait
by Zezely
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco et Pansy participent à l'édition spéciale de Noël d'un dîner presque parfait version sorcière. Ce soir c'est Hermione qui régale. Et à la moldue s'il vous plait !


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous propose un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur le groupe Facebook "Défis Fanfiction". L'intitulé du défi est : _5 pages maximum. Sujet : Un Noël presque parfait. Monde Harry Potter, quand vous voulez, qui vous voulez. ^^ Délai : Doit être posté le 25 décembre au plus tard._

Cet OS fait donc 4 pages et demi et 2431 mots.

Bonne lecture !

PS : n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe : plus on est de fous, plus on écrit !

 _Un Noël presque parfait_

 **Bienvenue dans l'émission spéciale fêtes de fin d'année, j'ai nommé : un Noël presque parfait ! Et cette année nous n'avons pas fait les choses à moitié car nos participants ne vous sont pas inconnus ! En effet, les plus grandes célébrités du monde sorcier ont accepté de venir se régaler en votre compagnie. J'espère que derrière votre écran de télévision, vous applaudirez bien fort : Harry Potter ! Ronald Weasley ! Hermione Granger ! Drago Malefoy ! Pansy Parkinson !**

 **Bien sûr il n'est en aucun cas nécessaire de rappeler qui sont ces personnes mais c'est écrit dans le scénario de l'émission, alors c'est parti !**

 **Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, l'élu, le sauveur du monde sorcier et j'en passe. Marié depuis quelques années à la belle Ginerva Weasley, sœur de son meilleur ami. Il est aujourd'hui à la tête du département des Auros de Grande Bretagne. Sacré Harry !**

 **Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami du survivant comme nous venons de l'évoquer. Il a été d'une grande aide pendant la guerre. Après un bref passage chez les Aurors, il a finalement rejoint son frère ainé dans sa boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Farces pour sorciers facétieux fait toujours un carton.**

 **Hermione Granger, le dernier membre du Trio d'or. Sans son intelligence hors du commun, ses deux amis n'auraient jamais tenu aussi longtemps contre Voldemort. Sa brillante carrière dans le monde de la justice l'a amené à diriger le département de la justice magique au sein du Ministère. Elle ne reçoit d'ordres que du Ministre lui-même.**

 **Drago Malefoy. Son image avait été salie après l'implication de son père dans les rangs de Voldemort. Mais aujourd'hui c'est son côté mauvais garçon qui prévaut. Le riche héritier a fait une ascension fulgurante dans le monde de la mode tout en menant à ses biens ses études de potions avancées. Il mène aujourd'hui de front son activité de mannequinat et son entreprise.**

 **Et pour finir, Pansy Parkinson. Cette jeune femme issue d'une famille influente a tout abandonné à la fin de la guerre afin de terminer ses études de sorcellerie à Salem. Elle a ensuite suivi une école d'architecture et aujourd'hui elle relooke les intérieurs des plus grands de ce monde.**

 **Maintenant que les présentations, bien qu'inutiles, sont faites, nous allons laisser la place à notre premier hôte, Hermione Granger. Elle nous reçoit chez elle, dans sa maison située dans un quartier moldu de la périphérie de Londres. Cette jeune femme est d'ascendance moldue et cela se retrouvera sûrement dans son thème. Miss Granger, c'est à vous.**

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue chez moi ! » dit la jeune femme en ouvrant grand sa porte. « Je vais vous faire une petite visite guidée de mon petit chez moi. »

 **Une visite guidée de la maison d'Hermione Granger ? C'est une exclusivité que vous ne trouverez que sur notre chaine !**

« Alors voici mon salon, c'est là où j'accueillerai mes invités pour l'apéritif. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a aucune trace de magie ici. Et en ce qui concerne la cuisine, elle est ouverte sur le salon et ne comporte que des appareils moldus. J'apprécie de vivre dans le confort moldu dans lequel j'ai grandi puis de passer une journée de travail dans le monde magique. »

 **Intéressant. Hermione Granger n'utilise pas la magie chez elle. Comment se déroulera ce diner dans ce cas ?**

« Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de servir à mes invités un repas 100% moldu et 100% cuisiné à la façon moldue. Je n'utiliserai aucune magie dans la préparation de mes plats. »

 **Pas de magie ? Mais le chronomètre risque de s'affoler non ?**

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour le temps. Je cuisine beaucoup et je n'utilise jamais ma baguette. Mes plats seront authentiques et bons. Je ne doute pas de ma cuisine. »

 **Et bien en voilà une qui a rempli son capital confiance ce matin ! Hermione, c'est donc à vous de jouer ! Mais d'abord, un rapide coup d'œil au menu du jour.**

 **Pas de magie à Noël**

Apéritif

 _Vert, rose et verre_

Entrée

 _Petites pépites blanches dans leur coque de Vénus_

Plat

 _Magret enrobé de délice d'abeille accompagné d'un fagot verdoyant_

Dessert

 _Mousse glacée au cœur rouge_

 **Voilà un menu qui promet de belles surprises ! Espérons que tous vos invités seront sensibles au charme de la cuisine moldue. D'ailleurs, les voilà ! Bonne chance Hermione !**

La sonnette retentit et Hermione se précipite vers la porte. Elle brille de mille feux dans sa robe or pailletée. Les quatre invités sont sur le pas de la porte. Elle embrasse Harry et Ron puis sert fermement la main des deux anciens Serpentards.

 **Les rivalités entre Gryffondors et Serpentards sont tenaces ! Le diner de ce soir est plein de promesses !**

« Je vous en prie installez-vous. Je vais aller chercher les apéritifs. »

Harry et Ron s'installent sans poser de question dans un canapé moelleux. Pansy s'assoit en grimaçant sur une chaise de bois. Drago se vautre dans un fauteuil comme s'il était chez lui. Ils regardent tous les décorations autour d'eux. Hermione a installé un sapin synthétique qui provoque la curiosité des invités.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? » s'exclame Pansy.

« Sûrement une cochonnerie moldue. » dit Drago nonchalamment.

« C'est un sapin synthétique. » explique Hermione en posant les apéritifs sur la table. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller couper de pauvres sapins dans leur forêt alors que les moldus fabriquent des sapins très ressemblants. Je l'ai depuis 4 ans et j'en suis très contente. »

Le débat sur le sapin est clos mais Pansy a toujours un air dubitatif sur le visage.

 **Les apéritifs attirent tous les regards. Ces magnifiques verrines saumon et avocat raviront-elles les papilles des invités ?**

« C'est délicieux Hermione ! » s'exclame Harry en savourant son apéritif.

« Oui vraiment délicieux ! » Ron, quant à lui, est déjà en train de lécher son plat avec son doigt.

« Oh une crevette ! » fait Pansy en raclant le fond de la verrine. « J'adore les crevettes ! »

« L'avocat je connais, la crevette je connais mais cette mousse rose, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Drago en regoûtant le saumon.

« C'est du Tarama. Ce sont des œufs de poissons parfumés au saumon. C'est bon n'est-ce pas ? » répond Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

« Pas mal. » conclut le blond.

 **Nous verrons en fin d'émission ce que les invités ont pensé du repas. Maintenant place à l'animation !**

« Je vous propose de passer à l'animation. » dit Hermione en se levant. « Direction le jardin ! Je vais vous initier à un sport moldu très populaire : le football. »

La tête de Ronald, Drago et Pansy à l'air de ravir Hermione et Harry. Ils se dirigent tous vers le petit jardin fermé attenant à la maison. Hermione a préalablement installé deux cages de but sur la pelouse ainsi qu'un ballon blanc et noir.

« Après les fêtes de Noël, il est de tradition en Angleterre de disputer un match de football en famille. »

« Un seul ballon ? » s'étonne Ron en cherchant des yeux les ballons cachés.

« Et oui ! Le football se joue avec un seul ballon. Normalement les équipes sont constituées de onze joueurs : des attaquants, des défenseurs et un gardien. Il suffit de mettre le ballon dans la cage de but adverse pour marquer un point. Bien sûr, comme son nom l'indique, tout se joue avec les pieds. Seuls les gardiens peuvent rattraper le ballon à la main. Je vous passe toutes les règles techniques et je vous propose de former deux équipes. J'arbitrerai le match. »

Les groupes se forment naturellement : Serpentards versus Gryffondors. Mais ce n'est pas au goût d'Hermione.

« J'ai oublié de préciser que les équipes doivent être mixtes : un ancien Serpentard et un ancien Gryffondor par équipe s'il vous plait. »

Tous ronchonnent mais capitulent. Les nouvelles équipes sont formées.

 **Et bien Hermione n'y va pas de main morte ! Pansy et Ron contre Drago et Harry. Ce match va être épique !**

Après un quart d'heure d'affrontement intense, c'est finalement l'équipe du blond et du brun qui remporte. Le fait qu'Harry ait grandi chez les moldus leur apporte un vrai coup de pouce malgré la bonne défense de Ron dans les buts.

 **Et 2-0 pour Harry et Drago ! Pansy et ses ballerines ne pouvaient pas faire le poids face à Harry et ses converses !**

« Après toutes ces émotions, passons à table ! » les invite Hermione en leur ouvrant la porte.

« J'ai trouvé l'animation super ! Je n'avais pas joué au football depuis mes 9 ans. Même si après mon cousin m'avait filé une raclée pour lui avoir pris son ballon, ça reste un excellent souvenir. Je te mets la note de 8. »

« Quelle idée de proposer une activité pareille sans prévenir ? Je n'étais absolument pas habillée pour ça ! Je te mets 4. »

« Jouer avec les pieds ? Par terre ? Avec une seule balle ? C'est d'un ennui. 6 sur 10. »

« C'était une bonne de nous faire découvrir ce sport moldu mais je préfère de loin le Quiddich. Je te mets 7 sur 10. »

 **Hermione obtient donc la moyenne de 6,25 pour son animation. Bravo !**

Les invités s'installent à table. Elle est décorée d'un petit sapin rempli de petites boules rouges et de guirlandes dorées. Des petites figurines de Père Noël intriguent les invités sorciers, sauf Harry bien sûr.

« C'est quoi ce gros bonhomme rouge et blanc là ? » demande Drago sans ménagement.

« C'est le père Noël. » explique Harry en s'asseyant. « C'est lui qui apporte les cadeaux aux enfants moldus, à condition qu'ils aient été sages bien entendu. Enfin il n'existe pas vraiment mais on le fait croire aux enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreau. »

« C'est débile. » sort Pansy en se regardant dans les boules miroir.

« Les moldus ont vraiment de ces idées ! Faire croire à des enfants qu'un vieux barbu pervers viendra dans leur maison pendant la nuit pour leur offrir des cadeaux qu'ils voient tous les jours en magasin. Quelle innocence ! Mais bon c'est joli alors je te mets 7. »

« Trop de rouge et or pour moi. Heureusement que t'as mis un sapin vert sinon je t'aurais mis 0. Mais là je te mets 5. »

« Est-ce que je peux ramener une figurine du Père Noël ? Mon père sera super content ! Je te mets euh … 7. »

« Merci pour cette touche de nostalgie. Je suis très content de passer Noël chez toi cette année. Je te mets 8. »

 **Une belle moyenne de 6,75 pour la décoration. Une belle note malgré quelques critiques sur les coutumes moldues.**

Les plats s'enchainent. Hermione arrive avec l'entrée sur une musique de Noël. Sa préparation à base de noix de Saint Jacques et de champignons est servie sur le coquillage. Les invités ont l'air ravi de ce repas. Même si le coquillage a rendu les deux anciens Serpentards perplexes.

Le magret de canard au miel servi avec son fagot de haricots verts fait l'unanimité. Le miel est très utilisé dans la cuisine sorcière pour ses vertus médicinales.

Enfin, le dessert. Une charlotte au chocolat glacée au cœur coulant de framboise. C'est un fruit qui n'est pas consommé par les sorciers. Il intrigue donc trois des invités.

 **Il est temps maintenant de connaitre l'avis des invités sur le repas d'Hermione.**

« L'entrée était trop bizarre. Manger un coquillage dans un coquillage ? Trop bizarre. Le canard au miel était trop bon et ça me tue de le dire mais Granger tu as assuré sur ce coup ! Pour le dessert bah j'adore le chocolat mais ton fruit là … la gramboise ou quoi … J'aime pas du tout. Alors je te mets un 6 pour l'effort mais ça mérite pas plus. »

« Ton repas m'a rappelé tout ce qu'on pouvait manger à Noël. Enfin pas moi parce que moi j'avais droit à des pâtes et à du jambon dans mon placard … Mais en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir. La noix de Saint-Jacques était super bien cuite et très bien présentée. Le magret était délicieux mais je n'aime pas et n'aimerai jamais les haricots verts. Je pensais que tu le savais pourtant. Ton dessert était divin et j'espère que tu m'en referas quand je viendrais avec ma femme. Je te mets un 8 sur 10. Tu aurais eu 9 si tu avais remplacé les haricots par n'importe quoi d'autre ! »

« Ton entrée était plutôt bonne mais assez étrange. Le canard au miel était plutôt bon et les haricots étaient plutôt bien cuits. Ton dessert était plutôt nouveau pour moi et la fambroise est plutôt un bon fruit qui va plutôt bien avec le chocolat. 8 sur 10. »

« Je n'ai pas pu finir l'entrée car manger dans un coquillage me coupait l'appétit. Désolé. Tu sais pourtant que c'est dur de m'empêcher de manger. Je me suis bien rattrapé sur ton plat, qui était excellent ! Je veux un doggybag pour mon déjeuner demain. S'il te plait. Et pour le dessert. OMG la framboise et le chocolat c'est juste un mélange parfait ! Si jamais il reste de la place dans le doggybag je suis preneur ! Je te mets 7 à cause de l'entrée. Désolé. »

 **C'est une excellente moyenne de 7,25 sur 10 pour le repas ! Vous avez donc obtenue la moyenne de 6,75 pour votre soirée complète ! Et les invités ont l'air d'avoir passé un bon moment. Félicitations Hermione !**

« Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour avoir joué le jeu ce soir. J'espère vous avoir convaincu que la cuisine moldue est toute aussi délicieuse que la sorcière. Peut être que maintenant vous accepterez plus facilement la culture moldue dans vos vies. »

Regards appuyés vers Pansy et Drago.

« J'ai hâte d'être demain soir pour découvrir qui nous cuisinera un repas et je suis sûre que nous passerons une autre excellente soirée et surtout une excellente semaine. »

 **Demain ce sera au tour de Pansy de faire la cuisine ! Mais chut, ce sera à vous de le découvrir en lisant son menu. Pansy nous concoctera un repas de Noël sur le thème de la gravité. A demain sur votre chaine préférée !**


End file.
